Amelia Evans
'Amelia Evans '''was originally a member of the E-Pandora Project. She was the strongest among all the E-Pandora. After the 11th Nova Clash, she was assigned to be part of the personal detail of her former superior, Scarlett Ohara. Background An Evolution Pandora who is said to be "three times stronger" than other E-Pandoras. She can use Double Accel, but has a lag in between turns. Elizabeth though easily defeats her without even utilizing her Volt Weapon. She was the first E-Pandora to try the ''Mark III medicine, which was a failure and almost killed her. It is revealed that she has a younger brother who is in a wheelchair. Appearance Amelia has long white hair with one bang (which is coloured crimson) covering her forehead and a part of her right eye. Prior to the Mark III drug testing, she had full, complete crimson hair; the drug drained the colour from her hair as it was killing her, save for the small piece of her bangs that survived when they barely saved her life. She has brown eyes, and her physical structure is that of a average Pandora. Personality In her mock battle with Elizabeth, Amelia is shown to be strong-willed and determined, as she continued to fight even after she was beaten badly and given a concussion, a trait reminiscent of Satellizer. Outside of battle, Amelia has been shown to be a natural-born leader, as she could calm down the upset E-Pandora's after the first mock battle. However, she easily lost her composure when speaking with Elizabeth, showing her inferiority complex with the original Pandora's. It is also shown that she is self-sacrificing, being the first to volunteer to use the Mark III medicine, which almost killed her. After the death of her comrades she become unhinged and goes into a rampage. When she returns to West Genetics she shows that despite her complex against Pandora she is still able to be kind, she recites Chiffon Fairchild's parting words to the Pandora's. More of her negative side is shown when she is questioned about her status as a bodyguard by Scarlett Ohara. Amelia replies that she not only wishes to prove the strength of her fallen comrades but also watch Scarlett suffer as a weak cripple. Story Freezing: ZERO to be added E-Pandora Project Arc Amelia was first introduced during the presentations and welcoming ceremony, coming off as a calm and collected person. When shown with just with her friends, however, she is shown to be very strong-willed and motivates all the other E-Pandora. During the mock battles after easily being defeated by Elizabeth, she goes into the first stage of a Nova Form, with Elizabeth later realizing she is unconscious. After the mock battles, she visits Dr. Scarlett Ohara's office, telling her that she could kill her and the other E-Pandora's with the Mark IV–an even stronger and more lethal version of the Mark III medicine, which nearly killed Amelia in the past. Despite her objections towards the medicine, Dr. Ohara still presumed with the medicine plan. Later when Gina received the Mark IV and destroyed the lab, Gina tried to kill Amelia and the others, no longer having control over her body. Elizabeth saves Amelia from getting hurt by sending a curved Nova beam toward the middle of them. Elizabeth creates a barrier but Gina easily breaks it and beats up Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth could receive a fatal blow, Amelia pushes her away and takes the near-fatal blow, which she survives later. She then took an immediate dislike towards Charles Bonaparte due to her killing Gina out of sheer rage without a second thought. After Gina's death, she burns Gina's shroud at her memorial and vows to find out more about the Mark IV medicine. When Dr. Ohara quickly passes by, Amelia blames her for all the problems but is quickly slapped by her. Later that night, Elizabeth visits her on the roof of the building, telling Amelia that she will definitely get stronger so no one she knows can ever get hurt. But when Elizabeth winds up in a temporary coma due to the high voltage of the electrical shocks she was tortured with, Amelia visits her hospital room and vows to kill the founders of the E-Pandora Project to avenge her comrades. E-Pandora Pandora Rebellion Arc After hearing that all the first generation E-Pandora's would be subjected to Mark IV, Amelia requests that Mark Iv be tested on her only. Her request is rejected and she plans a rebellion, saying that if she should die, she must at least let the world know their suffering. They tearfully hug in Amelia's room. Amelia later asks Andre if she could speak to Elizabeth in private, in which she told her about the next experiment and bid farewell. The scene switches to Block 21, the Mark IV testing place. Amelia tells Rattle to destroy the door. Amelia and an unnamed E-Pandora work to use Mark IV on the rest, but not before asking them if they're ready or not. Breaking out to get the data, Amelia split ways with the other E-Pandora's, later encountering Scarlet Ohara in her office, now full of Stigmata clones made from Maria Lancelot's genetic samples. Scarlet reveals that the E-Pandora Project was to buy time for her own project: creating Type-Maria Pandora's, the 'perfect' solution to combat Novas. She tells Amelia that with the project, both E-Pandora's and the originals (and possibly Limiters too) could enjoy a normal, peaceful life. In anger, Amelia tries to kill Scarlet, only to be electrocuted by a barrier, disconnecting her from her Stigma. However, instead of dying, Amelia slowly turns to a Nova. 11th Nova Clash Amelia, having been rendered unable to synchronize with her stigmata by the control field of Dr. Ohara, loses control of her stigmas and converts to Nova Form, but she synchronizes with the brainless clonal Stigmata bodies in the lab, and merges with them, becoming a fully formed Nova. Amelia then battles Chiffon Fairchild, the only available Pandora who could stop her. Amelia aimed for the Solar Generator with her attacks. Chiffon blocked or dodged all of Amelia's attacks, but Amelia's ability to fire particle beams from seven different points on her body allowed her to destroy areas of the base. Amelia was steadily beaten, but her resilience and danger forced Chiffon to push her Nova Form and her body to its limit. She merged with her Volt Weapon and dominated Amelia with her own particle beams and Illusion Turn, but Chiffon knew she could never revert her body back to its human form. Amelia's consciousness was able to communicate with Chiffon Fairchild, telling her that she wants to avenge her fellow E-Pandora's, who were already neutralized by the active duty Pandora's. After hearing her story, Chiffon made an impassioned plea: "Can't you forgive them, one last time?" Unfortunately, Amelia found herself unable to grant her opponent's request, and sought to self-destruct. However, Chiffon managed to stop the explosion by absorbing the force. Amelia cries that she could not win, even with all she had, asserting that the people with power always win. Chiffon's body begins to crumble and she corrects Amelia saying that great amounts of power come at a tremendous price. In order to protect everyone and contain all of Amelia's hate and pain, she has to pay the price of her life. Chiffon smiles one last time to a tearful Amelia and hopes that they can call it even before she deteriorates completely. After being defeated by Chiffon, Amelia's body was recovered by Chevalier and was kept in stasis. All the effects of Mark IV and other experiments disappeared from her body, and her hair colour returned to its original crimson shade. Busters Arc Amelia is first seen at the West Genetics stadium, acting as an escort for wheelchair-bound Scarlett Ohara, who'd been summoned by Atsuko Seiga for her expertise in stigmata. Amelia is next seen walking through the academy grounds, clad in summer clothes. She thinks of her former comrades, including Rattle and Gina, silently telling them that she'd arrived in West Genetics. Suddenly, a voice called out to her. She turned, and saw a group of Pandora's nearby, the most prominent of them being none other than Elizabeth Mably. Both had tears in their eyes as they'd finally reunited after the chaos in Alaska. Amelia identified Rana and Roxanne from Alaska, and surprisingly identified Elizabeth's comrades, Arnett McMillan and Ticy Phenyl. When asked how she knew, Amelia replied Chiffon Fairchild had told her. She then revealed that the same person had messages to relay to those before her. To Elizabeth: "please bring that noble heart to the top." To Arnett: "don't be hurt by your own kindness." To Rana: "get along with Satellizer." And finally, to Ticy: "I'm sorry I can't stay by your side forever. Please forgive me." She then watched as the short-haired Pandora broke down into tears and fell to her knees. Amelia is next seen assisting Scarlett while she takes a bath. Scarlett suggests that Amelia attend Gengo's party to see her friends, but Amelia coldly rebuffs Scarlett with burning water. In response, Scarlett asks why Amelia agreed to be her bodyguard in the first place. Amelia says she was ordered to by Gengo and that Scarlett can do maintenance on her stigmata. Amelia declares that she must get stronger in order to prove the worth of the E-Pandora Project, as well to honour her comrades. Scarlett notes that Amelia's abilities are not a result of the E-Pandora Project, but Amelia says that does not matter. It is enough to be able to say with pride that she is an E-Pandora. Scarlett comments on Amelia's determination also extending to taking care of her, but Amelia corrects her assumptions. She reveals that being Scarlett's bodyguard is the best revenge she could have hoped for. Amelia is now able to look down on Scarlett's weak, crippled state. Amelia promises to make Scarlett live on, if only so she can continue to watch her pathetic existence. Scarlett notes that she is finally seeing Amelia's true self. When the Busters storm Gengo's base, Sawatari Isuzu is the only one of the four women to reach Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee. When Sawatari defeats Su-Na, Scarlett arrives and has a verbal exchange with Sawatari. The moment the exchange ends, Amelia appears behind Sawatari ready to kill Gengo and Su-Na's attackers. Unlike Su-Na, Amelia is not concerned with Scarlett's safety and prepares to attack with full force. Sawatari deflects the attack, but is surprised by its force. The assassin and bodyguard engage one another, with Amelia pushing Sawatari back. Before the battle can be decided, Scarlett manages to convince Su-Na to stand up and rejoin the fight. Abilities As an E-Pandora, Amelia is slightly weaker than the original Pandora's despite her being the strongest E-Pandora's, stated to be three times stronger than the rest. Her Volt Weapon is an unnamed light lance with a whale-knife blade. Like Satellizer, Arnett, and Cassie before her, she is an Accel-type Pandora, being able to use Double Accel (with Interval) in her mock battle with Elizabeth. Amelia has been also shown to be able to enter in a minor state of Nova Form after pushing herself too much, as shown when Elizabeth realizes she has been fighting unconscious.Freezing manga; Chapter 55 When she took the Mark IV drug, her abilities were enhanced and she was able to defeat a ranking Chevalier Pandora, Annie. As she was nearing her complete Nova-transformation; Freezing no longer has any effect on her, demonstrated when she easily moved through Bentley's Freezing, and her posture became more Nova like as noted by Chiffon Fairchild. As she suffers an emotional breakdown after her discovery of the: 'Type-Maria' project lead by Dr. Scarlett Ohara combined with her exposure to an unknown barrier that should have removed her synchronization to her Stigma, Amelia rapidly transforms into an unknown type of Nova gaining control of the Type-Maria clones; further increasing her power. She also develops an unnamed ability to synchronize with any high-synced Stigma ratio Pandora allowing her to transform a Pandora into a Nova remotely and take control of unconscious Pandora's like Satellizer and Rana. She is also able to summon a Type-S Nova and a Unknown-Type Nova during her Nova-fication. In the Busters Arc, Su-Na Lee states that Amelia's abilities have greatly increased, and risen to levels far above a E-Pandora. Amelia's speed, strength, and agility have increased dramatically, to the point that she is slightly superior to a Plasma Stigmata empowered Sawatari Isuzu. Relationships Gina Papleton A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of Amelia, she personally vowed to avenge Gina's death when she and her fellow E-Pandora's rebelled. Rattle A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of Amelia. Scarlett Ohara The chief scientist of the E-Pandora project. They worked well at first, but the death of Gina coupled with her discovery of Ohara's true intentions made her snap and initiated her Nova transformation. After the great battle, Amelia was assigned as a bodyguard to Scarlett Ohara. Elizabeth Mably At first, Amelia was shown to somewhat loathe Elizabeth, only viewing her as a rich person buying people. Later, after Gina was turned into a Nova Form as a result of the Mark IV medicine, Elizabeth saves Amelia from getting hurt, with Amelia returning the favour. Following Gina's death by Charles, Amelia visits Elizabeth on the roof of the building, Elizabeth telling her she is her friend. Elizabeth's torture and coma which led to her aphephobia (the same condition Satellizer had, with the addition of overreacting and even shivering) later becomes Amelia's drive to put an end to the E-Pandora Project by killing its founders. Chiffon Fairchild At first they were enemies when Chiffon tried to stop her from destroying the base, but when their minds connected, Amelia received Chiffon's heart, and was honoured that her supposed enemy had acknowledged her. Trivia *Out of all the E-Pandora's, she has been seen to be the only one to utilize her Volt Weapon without the use of Mark IV. *Amelia originally had scarlet hair, which turned white (save for a section of her bangs) after using the Mark III drug. At the end of the 11th Nova Clash, her hair has returned to its original red colour. References Category:E-Pandora Category:Character Category:Pandora